Continuing on
by TaangDragons
Summary: This is the sequel to: Traveling Alone. Toph, Aang, Sapphire, Dakor, and their new kids are now traveling with all the dragons. What will happen? There is a lemon in this, and is very violent. Taang!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story

This is my second story! It is the sequel to: Traveling Alone. This takes place a few years after Traveling Alone. So I guess Toph and Aang's age are 21. They are still in The Great Dragon Valley.

Continuing On:

Chapter 1: Happy beginning, Mad end.

It has been years since Appa was killed by Shimgia. Toph and Aang's baby girl has grown into a toddler. Sapphire and Dakor are also happy with their children.

Aang looked around. He then looked at Sapphire's and Dakor's kids. They were already a foot bigger than him!

"Hey, Sapphire, why are your kids so…big? I mean, it just been a couple years. When they were first born, they were as big as a regular baby." Aang asked/said.

"When Wyrmlings are born, they are small. But they grow faster than you think. They can grow 2 inches in one week! But once they hit a point in their life, they start to grow slowly. They have not yet reached that point yet." Sapphire said.

Aang got it now.

Toph walked up behind him secretly. Once she got close enough, she put toddler Torlana on his head.

"Haha, very funny!" Aang said.

Sapphire took the toddler off Aang's head then put it on her back.

"Is it okay if she goes for a ride? I'll ride slowly." Sapphire asked.

Aang and Toph nodded.

Sapphire sped off into the grassy fields of the valley.

"She said she was gonna ride slowly, not run like she was racing!" Toph yelled. Aang laughed.

"I never thought you could've been a protective mother." Aang said.

"Are you saying I wouldn't protect her??" Toph was getting mad.

"No, no! I was just saying…ugh forget it!"

Sapphire came running back, but faster and with a worried face.

"We have a problem…" She said. Torlana was crying.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked, getting her baby off Sapphire.

"Dragon hunters." Was all she said.

"They tried to take your baby. They were trying to kill me, and take your baby. They were saying that they were going to raise her to be a dragon hunter!" She yelled.

"Oh my god, we need to warn all the dragons!" Aang yelled.

As he said that, dragons were swarming past them. Shimgia ran past and picked up Toph, Aang, and Torlana with her mouth.

"Get on my shoulders, we need to go!" She yelled.

Sapphire started to run too.

Aang looked out. Everything was passing them at a VERY fast pace.

"How fast are we going??" Aang tried to get it out, but he nearly choked on the words from the wind in his face.

"About 400 miles per hour." Shimgia said. "And when were in the air, about 500." She added.

Aang and Toph could barely breathe.

The next thing they knew, were that Shimgia's feet were off the ground and that her wings were out, stretched to about 150 feet.

They were flying. They flew before, but to be on a dragon that was the biggest on the face of the earth, it was amazing.

When she flapped her wings, they felt a powerful jolt.

Aang looked around. They were in a big group. All the dragons that were in The Great Dragon Valley were their, including Sapphire and Dakor. With all the dragons in a group, it looked like the dragons were doing gymnastics.

The dragons flew for about 8 hours. Night came upon them.

They landed in a field that was owned by an abandoned farm house. And out in the distance, was an ocean. With the moon glistening in the water, it was beautiful.

Toph and Aang found a nice tree to sleep under. They put Torlana next to then, then went to sleep.

PLZ COMMENT!


	2. History of the Farm House

Continuing On pt 2:

Continuing On pt 2:

History of the farm:

The earth got brighter as sunrise rose from the water.

Aang opened his eyes. The sun was bright and beautiful as it looked like it was coming from the water.

Toph was sleeping with Torlana in her arms.

Aang kissed them both on the forehead then got up.

Most of the dragons (including Shimgia) were awake.

Half of the dragons that were awake were surrounding the farm house.

Aang walked over to them. Sapphire was with the bunch.

"Why are all the dragons around the house?" Aang asked, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"You won't believe this! It once belonged to dragon hunters!" Sapphire spoke.

Aang looked through the barn window. Something gave a chill down his spine when he looked in. But yet, it made him curious.

"Sapphire, come here." She did what she was told.

There was a steal bar locking the door shut.

"Can you get this off for me?" Aang asked, pointing at the bar.

She walked up to it, then knocked it down with her horns.

The door opened slowly with an "EEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKK".

What Aang and Sapphire saw was more terrifying than the meteor that came a couple years ago.

Dragon skeletons. Dragon skeletons were everywhere. In the stalls, in the hay stacks, and just lying there.

Sapphire ran to get Shimgia. Aang just sat there staring. It was like a crime scene.

Toph walked up. "Woah…" She whispered. Aang turned and looked at her.

"This once belonged to dragon hunters." He said.

Toph just stood there. "And they are gone now, right?" She asked

Aang nodded.

Out of nowhere, all the dragons started to run toward the water.

"What's going on?" Aang yelled out.

A random dragon answered. "WEAPONS!!" It roared.

Aang and Toph walked up to the front door.

Inside, there were swords, knives, and swords that were made out of dragon teeth.

Aang looked up. There were dragon heads mounted on the wall. Almost about 10 of them.

Aang and Toph ran toward the dragons. But by the time they got there, all the dragons were into the air.

"Toph, we are too late!" Aang yelled.

Then…

SWOOP!

Dakor picked them up, then flew into the sky to catch up.

"You two owe me a thank you!" He smiled and said.

When they finally reached the group, Dakor planted Toph and Aang on Sapphire.

They flew for hours.

Toph and Aang got tired.

Toph eventually fell asleep leaning against Sapphire's neck.

Aang fell asleep leaning on Toph.

Sapphire knew they were asleep, so she flew softer.

There I go! I have the next chapter! I am devastated that Avatar is done, and that if there is a new generation of Avatar (Like all the rumors say,) that there will be no Toph. Or Aang….no nothing! Waaaaa!! Plz comment!


	3. Stolen

Continuing on pt 3:

Continuing on pt 3:

Stolen:

Toph opened her eyes and yawned. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Aang was on top of her, and Sapphire's wing was on top of him. Toph slammed her hand down onto the earth. Vibrations were sent off.

Every dragon was sleeping in the shade, except for Shimgia.

She was awake; sunbathing in the sun's rays.

Toph slithered her body from beneath Aang, and then walked over to Shimgia.

Toph noticed with her vibrations, that Torlana was petting Shimgia's scales.

"What are you doing?" Toph asked, wiping away the sleep in her eyes.

"Being up so early or the sunbathing?" Shimgia asked back.

"Both"

"I have to be up early so that I can watch my people. Or should I say dragons. And I am sunbathing because for a red dragon, the sun restores most of their energy." Shimgia answered.

Toph sat next to Shimgia, and picked up Torlana. Torlana started to cry.

"Okay, okay!" Toph said, as she put Torlana back down. Torlana went back to petting Shimgia.

Shimgia had her eyes closed, enjoying the sun.

Then, she perked her head up.

"WATCH OUT!!" She roared as she grabbed Toph by the collar and jumped out of the way.

An arrow shot right through where they were sitting.

"KILL THEM!!" A voice yelled from behind the bushes.

Humans ran out.

One of the grabbed Toph's baby and ran. Toph tried to get him, but it was too late.

All the dragons and Aang woke up.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!!" Toph yelled and screamed.

One man came up to her, snatched her, and dragged her to them.

Aang freaked out. But for some reason, he couldn't summon the Avatar state.

The dragons were starting to charge.

"Hey! If you come a step closer, the woman and the baby dies!" The leader yelled.

The dragons stopped. The guys ran off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Aang yelled.

"They took my woman, and my baby!!" He slammed his fist into the ground.

"Aang, Toph will come back. I know it." Sapphire told him.

Aang was crying.

I know this is really short. I wanted to get this done so I could get to the next chapter.

Plz comment!


	4. The Dragon Extinction

Continuing on pt 4:

Continuing on pt 4:

The Dragon Extinction:

Aang opened his eyes. He didn't remember going to sleep.

Shimgia was sunbathing again.

"Do you need to do that every day?" Aang asked.

"No, it's when ever when I feel I have to." Shimgia answered.

"I want Toph back, and my baby!!" Aang huffed and plopped next to her.

"If I know anything, I know that Toph is coming back. She is too good for those men." Shimgia spoke positive.

"Yeah, then why did she let the men steal her away?" Aang yelled/asked. All the dragons suddenly woke up.

"She maybe didn't feel their vibrations!!" Shimgia yelled back.

"You're always thinking positive!" Aang screamed.

"Oh, you want me to think negative? Okay here is a negative thought: UR GETTING ON MY BADSIDE!!" Shimgia roared.

The next thing Aang new, he was flung into a tree. HARD.

"Now don't talk to me!!" Aang heard her yell.

All the dragons were surrounding Aang.

"You've done it now!" One of them said.

"Hey, I didn't know you could talk! What were you? Down in the dumps??" Aang said sarcastically. The dragons walked away.

Out of nowhere, Toph ran through the bushes. She was holding a small book, and was crying.

Her clothes were ripped, and she had cuts and bruises.

She ran right into Aang and cried into his shoulder.

"Toph, what did they do to you?" Aang asked, concerned.

Toph didn't answer. Only cried harder. "Take this book!" She cried out.

Aang took the book. There was a bookmark in it. He opened up to where it was.

He gasped.

There was a picture of dragons, dead. There was a story on the side, and Aang began to read out loud.

"The year is here. The year of the Great Dragon Extinction. A disease will wipe out all dragon kind. And could move onto the humans." Aang read.

"Toph, is this why you are crying?" Aang asked.

"No…" She whispered.

"Just…don't ask…" Toph got up and wiped her tears, then ran to make an earth tent.

Toph didn't come out all day.

Day turned into night.

Aang went into her tent. She was whimpering.

"Aang…I was crying for a couple reasons…" She said.

Aang layed next to her.

"1st one is…they killed Torlana!!" Toph cried it out.

Aang's eyes widened. Their child was dead.

Aang started to cry as well.

"And the 2nd reason is…THEY RAPED ME!!" Toph cried more.

Aang slammed his fist into the ground. "I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!!" He yelled.

"Aang, can we go to sleep, and worry about this in the morning?" Toph asked.

Aang nodded.

PLZ COMMENT!


	5. Talking About It

Continuing on pt 5:

Continuing on pt 5:

Talking about it:

Aang woke up with his arm around Toph. She was so close to him, that you couldn't even fit air between them.

Then Aang remembered that they lost Torlana.

Aang started to tear.

Shimgia, (just like everyday) was up, but not sunbathing.

Aang tried to get up, but he couldn't. Toph was holding onto his arm.

"Shimgia, can you use your dragon magic to make Toph's grip loosen?" Aang whispered.

Shimgia quietly zapped a bit of magic to Toph's hand. Aang could finally pull free.

When he walked over to her, Shimgia noticed his eyes were red, as if he was crying.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

Aang just wiped his eyes. "Nothing." He whispers.

There was a silence.

"Do you want to go scare Dakor?" Shimgia asked.

Aang nodded.

They slowly went to the back of him.

"Okay, this is what you got to do. You know how pig cats freak out when you touch a hiss at them all of a sudden? Well, a dragon is the same way. Do that." Shimgia whispered the plan to him.

"HISS!!" Aang made a hissing noise and slammed Dakor on the butt.

Dakor jumped into the air as if he was shot off on a rocket.

Without thinking, he turned around and smashed Aang with his dragon paw.

Aang was smooshed like a bug.

"Sorry Aang…Why did you touch me on the butt?!" Dakor asked. "U HOMOSEXUAL!"

Aang's prank with Shimgia backfired. When Dakor roared the word, "Homosexual" it woke everything up, even Toph.

Toph walked up to Aang. "Oh, so you're cheating on me with a boy dragon??" Toph asked sarcastically.

Aang did a face palm. When he turned to yell at Shimgia, he found out that she ran off giggling.

"Aang…I need to talk to you…" Toph said to Aang quietly.

He and she went back to a shady place, and Toph made an earth tent that fit both of them.

"Aang…the guys didn't get me pregnant…but they still raped me. And then they made me watch as they killed Torlana. I cried the whole time, and tried to fight back, but they strapped me down." Toph told him. Aang hugged her.

"It was horrible! Let me tell you, that Torlana did not die a happy death!" Toph began to cry. "They cut her into pieces!! I can't stand these people!!" Toph cries out.

Aang hugged her harder. "I thought you would be afraid of me. U know, when they raped you, and when you came back. I thought you would be afraid." Aang said.

Toph shook her head and cried into his shoulder.

Sapphire came up to the front of the tent. She couldn't see inside due to the walls.

But she heard crying…

"Aang! You better not be doing anything bad to Toph!" Aang heard Sapphire yell from the outside.

"I'm not! I am comforting her!!" Aang yelled back.

Toph started to cry harder.

"Sapphire, can you please come back later?" Aang talked lower.

He heard Sapphire groan and walk away.

"Aang…I never want to experience that again!" Toph cried.

Aang just nodded and continued to hold her.

My chapter is done! In the next chapter, there is a lemon, so I just now warned ya, don't be surprised! PLZ REVIEW!


	6. The Love Is Back

Continuing on pt 6:

Continuing on pt 6:

The love is back:

Toph woke up with a jolt. She was a having a bad dream about the dragon hunters.

She curled up more to Aang. Through the cracks of the earth tent, she could not feel the sun light.

It seemed to be about 3 in the morning.

Aang tightened his grip on her, before waking up as well.

"Aang…" Toph asked for him.

"Yeah…" He answers.

"Do you think the hunters will come back?" Toph asked.

Aang tightened his grip more and kissed her on the forehead.

"No I-Mmppphh!" Aang mumbled when Toph kissed him on the lips.

Aang began to kiss back. His tongue went over her lips.

Toph opened her mouth, letting Aang's tongue in.

Toph moaned; Aang's tongue went in deeper.

Toph put her arms around his neck, and Aang put his on her waist.

Toph rolled on top of him. Aang started to kiss her neck. Toph moaned louder.

On the outside, Shimgia, Sapphire, and Dakor woke up from all the noise.

"I know what they are doing…" Sapphire says. She knew because she experienced Toph and Aang like this before.

"I just don't want to know…" Shimgia said.

Dakor just layed there with his hands over his ears.

Aang began to roam her body with his hands. But then he stopped, and turned stiff.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Toph asked.

"You were raped, and it would be weird to do this…right after you were raped…" Aang says.

Toph just kissed him again. "It doesn't matter to me. I know that you didn't do it, so why would it matter?" Toph asked him, and then kissed him again.

Aang wrapped his hands around her again. His hands going down her curves.

Toph moaned once more, and so did Aang when he felt her cup the cloth around his secret area.

Aang's hands stopped their roaming, and then went right up to get rid of her shirt.

His hands had a mind of their own. They ripped of her shit, instead of just taking it off. But Toph didn't care.

His hands circled her breasts. Toph started to work on his pants.

He placed his mouth on her right breast first, just like when they first did this.

Toph moaned and finally got his pants off. She stroked his penis.

Aang stopped with the right breast, then went down to take off her pants.

He ripped of her pants just like he did with her shirt.

He rolled his finger down into her.

Toph moaned loudly. He took out his finger.

Toph lowered herself and grabbed his member.

She sucked on it.

Aang pulled her away, then he got on top of her.

He slowly went inside of her. "Would it hurt you again?" He asked.

"No, we already did this, so let's just say, that there is no pain." Toph answered.

Shimgia, (on the outside) had an idea.

"So Toph don't get pregnant again, let's just zip her with some magic and wala! She won't get pregnant. What do you guys think?" She said.

Sapphire and Dakor agreed.

Shimgia zapped Toph through the rock.

BACK INSIDE WITH TOPH AND AANG…

Toph and Aang were rolling around. Aang was thrusting in and out, and Toph was moaning a parade! But when they were rolling they hit the sides of the tent…

One of the walls crashed to the ground, and Toph and Aang rolled out, not noticing they were out in the field.

Once Shimgia caught that sight, she ran off roaring like crazy.

Sapphire blocked her eyes with her wings.

She noticed that Dakor was smiling, and watching, so she blocked his eyes with her tail.

Aang made a final thrust, and released himself inside Toph. He fell over panting. (But we all know that Toph won't get pregnant due to Shimgia.)

Aang then noticed that above them, was not the earth tent, but a starry sky.

"Uh Toph…" Aang said.

"I know…" She said. She could feel the cool night air on her bare skin, and the vibrations of Sapphire and Dakor. Shimgia's vibrations were off in the distance, running everywhere.

Toph made another earth tent that covered Aang and her.

"You owe me a pair of clothes, twinkle toes!" She said, before falling asleep.

That was the lemon! PLZ REVIEW!


	7. The Hunters are Back, why are they here?

Continuing on pt 7:

The hunters are back, what's their meaning?

Toph and Aang jolted up from their sleep from loud dragon roars.

Aang walked out of the earth tent. He saw the dragon hunters. They were running after the dragons, but they had a new weapon. It was long, and it made a big bang when somebody pulled the trigger.

Aang went back inside the tent, to talk to Toph about the problem, and to get her clothes.

"Toph, we need to get out of here! Here, take this!!" Aang told Toph, and handed her his shirt.

"Can I have some underwear?!" Toph yelled at him.

"Just come on!" Aang yelled. He then dragged her out of the tent and ran.

Some of the dragons were shot down, and dead. All the dragon hunters were skinning them.

Toph and Aang ran over to them, picked up the skins, and ran to Shimgia as fast as they could.

Shimgia picked them up and commanded. "FLY AWAY!" She roared.

They all flew up into the air. The air was colder.

"They won't leave us alone!" Toph said.

Shimgia made a weird face at the feeling of bare skin on her back.

"Toph…uh…are you wearing pants??" She asked Toph.

"No…" Toph said.

Shimgia got shivers. It disgusted her.

"But, I know why they won't leave us alone. We are the last dragons in the world, and dragon leather is very popular. So they want to get us to be able to get our skin." Shimgia told.

Aang let his head fall. "So the dragon extinction thing is going to be real?" He asked.

Shimgia nodded. "When they skin us, they could transfer a disease to the body. And if we stick around the body, we can get it, and die out from it." She told him and Toph.

Aang looked below them. He saw the ocean.

"You are going to have to hold your breath for a sec, k?" Shimgia asked. They were gonna go under the water and go into a golden dragon home, witch is under water.

Aang nodded, and so did Toph. They felt Shimgia started to dive. The next thing they knew, water circled their bodies like silk.

Shimgia sped to the bottom. She shielded Toph and Aang with magic, so the pressure didn't hurt them. All the dragons just now reached her.

She scratched at a rock, and it cracked open. There was a tunnel. Shimgia and all the dragons went inside.

Toph and Aang could barely hold their breath anymore.

Shimgia used her horns to bust open a hole in the wall to get inside. They tumbled inside, then Shimgia immediately sealed the hole with magic.

Toph and Aang took their breathes. "So this is where we will be staying for a little while? The hunters won't find us, right?" Aang asked.

Shimgia nodded, then layed down. Aang looked at the huge glass window. He could see the fish swim by.

"Get some relaxation, we'll need it!" Shimgia said.

There is another chapter! I know, I didn't make one for like…a week! But here it is! PLZ REVIEW!


	8. The Dragon City

I know, it been like a week since I last wrote a chapter, but I'm back

I know, it been like a week since I last wrote a chapter, but I'm back!

Continuing on pt 8:

The dragon city:

Shimgia awoke with a start. She had a throbbing headache, and was dizzy. She then remembered that they were underwater in a golden dragon home.

"Must be from the pressure of the water." She says.

Aang had his hand gripped on her tail. She licked his hand, and he quickly loosened his grip.

She looked out the glass window. There were a bunch of golden dragons swimming through the water.

Once they saw Shimgia, they swarmed the glass.

"Come out with us!" One said, but it was kind of muffled due to the glass.

"Okay, but only for a little while…" Shimgia ran to the wall were the tunnel was located.

She busted through the wall to get through the tunnel, but she repaired the wall before she left.

She swam through the tunnel, then joined the golden dragons.

"Come with us." They told her. She followed them to a city full of dragons swimming around the buildings. "What are the buildings made of?" She asked, confused.

"Non-rust able silver." One said. Shimgia was stunned. Who ever heard of non-rust able silver?

The lights were on inside of the buildings. "Woah, how do you have candles lit underwater?" Shimgia asked. This was becoming too much to take in for her.

"Inside the buildings, there is air, not water."

The buildings were perfect size for dragons, but were 10 times bigger than a human building.

"I'll be right back; I am going to get some friends." Shimgia told them, and left for the golden dragon home.

Aang was just now awaking when she ran through the wall.

"Help me wake up everybody!" Shimgia yelled.

Aang and her went around hitting and smacking everybody, including Toph.

"Come on everybody, we need to go!" She picked up Toph and Aang, did magic to put a bubble around their heads, then swarmed out the tunnel.

When she came back with everybody, the golden dragons were gone.

Aang gasped at the sight of the city. It was the future!

"Can we go inside a building?" Toph asked. Shimgia nodded, and swam to the nearest building; a hotel.

They entered; the water that was once surrounding them, disappeared, and then became air.

"Can we stay the night here? Aang asked. Shimgia nodded again. Compared to Toph and Aang, the hotel was 1,000 times their size.

"Can we have a room?" Shimgia asked, and gave the person a couple dragon coins.

"The only room we have available is on the top floor. Do you thing all your dragon friends can fit?" The front desk asked. "Yes."

As they walked away to get to the elevator, the front desk saw Toph and Aang on Shimgia's back. She glared at them.

When they got to their room, there was a smell of cinnamon. It was huge, and had a couple dragon beds.

"Um, Shimgia, the beds don't have sheets." Aang told her.

"The beds are for dragons, not humans, so they are like huge buffalo dog beds." She answered him.

Toph and Aang crawled onto the bed that Sapphire and Dakor were sharing.

As Toph and Aang got on and layed down, Aang noticed something.

"It always seems like it is night time, due to the water being so dark." Aang said.

Toph, who was lying next to him, put her arm around him.

Aang turned to face her, and kissed her.

Toph kissed back, and shot her tongue through his lips.

As soon as they started to moan, Sapphire hit them with her dragon paw.

"Quit it!" She yelled.

Here is my next chapter!! PLZ REVIEW!


	9. The History Behind It All

Continuing on pt 9:

Continuing on pt 9:

The history behind it all:

Sapphire woke up cuddling next to Dakor. Toph and Aang were next to her cuddling with each other.

Sapphire got off the dragon bed and walked over to the window. She looked all the way to one side, then to the other. The window took up the whole side of the room.

She felt something tug on her scales. It was Toph, who had her legs crossed tightly.

"Um…Sapphire…I have to go pee…and there is no human bathrooms…oh god…PLZ HURRY UP AND TAKE ME SOMEWHERE TO TINLKE BEFORE I TAKE A NICE TINKLE ON MY PANTS!!" Toph yelled, almost crying from holding it in.

"Shooosh! People are sleeping!" Sapphire said. Toph fell over and started rolling everywhere, trying to distract herself from pee.

"There is only a hole for dragons to 'go' in, and it is way too big for you!"

Everyone started get up, and yawning.

All the dragons went over to Sapphire to look out the giant window. Aang even went over. Toph stayed behind everyone.

Sapphire went over to the dragon book shelf and saw an old ripped up book. _The history of it all…_

She picked up the book. She heard Toph sigh in relief, but ignored it, but Toph finally caught her attention when she said an unwanted 'uh-oh'…

Sapphire turned around and saw Toph, dripping wet from her crotch, all the way down to her feet.

Shimgia started to giggle. "Toph, your 21 years old, don't you think you should be potty trained?" She asked, joking and making fun of Toph.

Toph crossed her arms and huffed. Aang just sat there, holding in laughter.

She was about to sit on the floor, but Sapphire stopped her. "Toph, before you sit down, lets clean you up…" She said. She led Toph to the dragon bathroom.

"What are we going to do; I don't have another pair of clothes…" Toph said.

Sapphire thought for a moment. "We are just lucky you didn't have to take a crap. We can have Aang water bend it all out…" She said.

Toph yelled for Aang, but then forgot that he can't reach the door knob. Sapphire opened it for him.

When they were all finished with Toph's little delay, Sapphire went back to the book.

"Let's look at this…"She says. She began to read out loud.

She was reading in dragon language. "Uh…translate!" Toph yelled.

"After the meteor hit, and killed the dinosaurs, dragons stilled thrived. The number of them greatened, really. We got bigger, but yet more secret after humans came. We will still live after humans are destroyed by a meteor in 2012. We will live on forever.

The way it started was in a strange way. Dragons were here before dinosaurs were even here. We are the beasts of life…the beasts of time." When she was done reading, she put the book down.

"Why did it always say, 'we'?" Aang asked.

"Because it was written by a dragon. And this is all true." Shimgia told.

Sapphire looked at her. "It is?" She asked.

Shimgia nodded. "God made us the creatures that will thrive through anything…even death of the earth." She told.

"Death of the earth…in 2012…" She said.

"I don't think it will be the death, I think it will be a new beginning…" Aang said. He began to continue. "Even if Humans die, the earth will grow new. New creatures…and some old…and new history." Aang said.

"That was an awesome speech Aang…" Toph said, truthfully.

She got up and kissed him.

"Well, you will be dead when 2012 comes, so you have nothing to worry about." Shimgia said.

Woo! Another chapter! The 2012 thing made me sad…and a little scared…I don't want to die…But that's in four years! I just have to live my life until it comes. PLZ REVIEW!


	10. Flood

Continuing on pt 10:

Continuing on pt 10:

Flood:

Toph and Aang sat there in the room while all the dragon went down to get food for them.

"Aang…you know we are alone…right?" Toph asked, trying to bring up the fact that they could make out…or something more…

"Yeah…" Aang said as he scooted closer. Toph grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Aang pushed her down, and got on top of her. Toph began to pull of his shirt, and Aang went directly for her pants.

Aang cupped her groin; Toph moaned. Toph put her hand inside his pant and rubbed him.

Aang moaned and collapsed on top of her, but he didn't take his hand away from her personal area.

The dragons were around the corner of the hall. Toph was too excited to feel the vibrations. Once Shimgia opened the door, she dropped cold.

Sapphire just shook her head at Toph and Aang.

"Toph, put your pants one, and Aang, put your god damn shirt on!" Sapphire roared orders.

Aang and Toph did what they were told.

All the rest of the dragons put the food into the room, then drug Shimgia to the window so when she woke up, she would see the fishes, and cool down.

Toph and Aang were now fully dressed, but were holding hands.

When do you think Shimgia will wake up?" One of the dragons asked Dakor.

"I don't know…Sapphire?" He asked. She sat there. "Should be in about a minute." She said.

They sat there waiting. Shimgia opened her eyes, and saw Toph and Aang. She roared, and slammed her tail into the glass window. (Remember, the widow takes up one whole side of the room.) The widow began to crack. "This isn't good…" Sapphire said.

The window broke. Water flowed into the room faster than a car. Toph and Aang got washed up, and pulled under. They were still holding hands until the water forced them apart.

Aang swam up. He looked around. The water was pushing him FAST down the hall, then down another hall. The only people he saw were dragons sliding with him. There was no sign of Toph.

"DAMN IT!!" He yelled. He knows Toph can't swim, and the worse thing is that the water is too powerful, so Toph wouldn't have a chance. Shimgia slid right past him; screaming for help. That proves to him that no person or dragon can stay still in the water.

The water pushed him to the end of all halls, where the stair well was. But unfortunately, the water pushed him up against the wall, so when he looked to his left, he saw the stair well that went down.

The next thing he knew was that Sapphire, coming right for him. She got slammed into the wall witch he was on, knocking them both out.

Their motionless bodies were then washed down the stairs.

Aang was pushed under the water once more, and sense he is knocked out, he was losing air.

They all were washed into the lobby, witch that was swallowed by the water. The doors busted open and the water escaped into…water. Aang finally awoke. He opened his eyes in the water. He saw the city, and the rest of the sea. He didn't have much air left. He looked up to the surface. He couldn't see it. It was about 2 miles up.

Darkness started to form around his eyes. He shut his eyes…the last bubbles escaped his lips…

"Aang…Aang? Are you awake?" Aang opened his eyes. He was in the golden dragon home. He sat up and started coughing. "Sapphire...cough cough where is Toph??" Aang asked, more worried about Toph than him.

"Aang…I'm sorry…but we didn't find her…" She told him sadly.

"NOOO!!" Aang yelled. "What you mean you didn't find her?? Wasn't she washed out of the hotel??" Aang asked, frustrated, and almost crying.

"Aang…no…she's gone…" She said. Aang bursted out into tears.

"DON'T SAY THAT! SHE HAS TO BE ALIVE!!" Aang yelled, crying like never before.

"Think about this in the morning. We need to get some sleep." Sapphire said.

Everyone layed down. Dakor next to Sapphire. Aang curled up next to Sapphire and cried.

Sapphire put her wings over him for comfort.

Awwww! Toph might be dead…or is dead…

PLZ REVIEW!


	11. I Love You Aang!

Okay, this one has a lemon in it!

* * *

Continuing on pt 11:

"I love you Aang!":

Aang cried; even cried in his sleep. Toph was gone; and he was alone.

Sapphire comforted him and said soothing words, but he never stopped.

"Aang, you have to move on." Sapphire said to him.

Aang just turned his back to her.

"Aang, you know she isn't coming back, so for god sake, just move on!" She roared, Dakor and Shimgia taking her side. All of the other dragons just watched.

As Sapphire said her last words, a big, old male dragon ran through the wall where the tunnel was located. Shimgia got angry and fixed the wall.

She charged at him, and swatted him up into the air. He came down. "STOP! You're going to hurt her!" He yelled.

Shimgia was about to hit him again, but she was now confused. "She?" Shimgia asked.

"Yes, I was coming in here to ask if this human is yours." He pulled a 21 year old out of one of him stomach pockets. (A/N: You know the stomach things on a dragon? The stuff that goes down the stomach? Well, I say they can be pockets!)

Aang looked at the woman. It was Toph. She was lying there, not moving; her skin really pale.

Aang crawled over to her. He waterbended the water out of her lungs and kissed (I mean CPR'd her! Lol)

Toph sat up fast and coughed up a little water.

"AANG!" Toph yelled, and then pummeled him.

The old dragon started to introduce himself.

"I am Toderak. Have you ever heard of the book of "The history of it all"?" He asked.

All the dragons nodded.

"I wrote that." He said.

Sapphire was surprised.

Toph and Aang did no care for it.

They were rolling around kissing.

Sapphire noticed, and knew what was coming next…

"Shimgia, if you don't want to see Toph and Aang naked, then just zap Toph with the no prego stuff and go into another room!" Sapphire said,

Shimgia really didn't want to see that, so she zapped Toph, and went into another room.

Toph and Aang were getting affectionate.

Aang was sucking and nibbling on Toph's neck, and Toph had a grip on his pants, wanting to take them off.

Soon enough, she pulled them off with force. Aang moaned as she gripped his member.

Toph went down and licked it. She then went for it all. She sucked as Aang moaned loudly.

All the dragons were slowly out of the room. Except one random dragon stayed. "WOOO! Yeah! Aang you better screw that girl good with the way she is treating you!!" It yelled, cheering them on.

Sapphire ran into the room, kicked the dragon down, then drug him out of the room.

Toph and Aang didn't pay any mind to that though.

Aang couldn't take it no more. He wanted to get her this time.

He flipped over, getting on top of her. Toph stopped sucking, and he lowered and pulled off her pants forcefully, like what she did with him. She liked it. She loved when he did things forcefully.

Aang licked her pussy. After awhile, Toph arched up, cried out, and cummed right in Aang's face. Aang licked it up, and for the stuff he couldn't reach, he picked up with his finger, and licked that.

He went back to licking her.

He licked inside her tunnel and out. Toph cummed again.

Aang stops and takes off her shirt.

Aang went on and sucked her nipple until he got tired of that.

Aang now was ready for the real thing now. He got on top of her.

Toph knew what he was going for. She spread her leads apart.

Aang raised his hips, then slammed them down. He went directly in Toph; both screaming out from pleasure.

He rose again; going half out, and then coming back again.

Toph wrapped her legs around him, and her arms gripped into his back.

Aang and her moaned loudly; the dragons only in the room next to them; hearing it all.

Toph and Aang were almost reaching their point. Both sweaty, breathing hard, and yet they were still going at it.

Aang knew it was coming. So with one hard thrust, he slammed down hard; releasing his cum into her.

They both yelled out.

Aang fell beside her. Toph sat up and gave him a kiss. "I love you Aang!" She yelped. She was still cumming a little.

"I love you too." Aang said.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

All the dragons heard silence, so they walked back into the room. Shimgia kept her eyes closed though; she knew they were still naked.

"Don't worry, we can clean me up." Sapphire said, calling over Dakor. Him and her picked up Toph and Aang, plus their clothes, and put them in the other room.

"We're good!" Sapphire said.

* * *

Well, here is another chapter! PLZ REVIEW!


	12. Authers Note!

AUTHERS NOTE!!:

I am not going to make as chapter for about 2 days. But please keep an eye out! I will make one soon!


	13. Gone

Continuing on pt 12:

Gone:

Dakor woke up thirsty. He got up; almost falling over from getting up too fast. He walked out of the room, went down the stairs that go deeper into the golden dragon home, and went to the drinking pond. He noticed something strange; Shimgia's footsteps were there, but they didn't lead out of the room. As if she walked in and never came out…

He took a drink. The water was cool and refreshing; but it tasted sort of metal like…like blood…The color of it was a clear blue; no pollutants in it. Although, it went deep, so you couldn't see the bottom.

Something started to bubble on the other side. Dakor raised his head, and the bubbling stopped. He shrugged it off and continued to drink.

Then something moved toward him from deep down in the water.

Dakor was now suspicious. He touched the water with his hand…………….

"RAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" A big creature that was even bigger than Shimgia came out of the water. (Only its head, the body was in the water)

Dakor roared and showed his teeth; a natural dragon instinct. Then the monster did. It had rows of teeth; more than a shark.

Dakor than yelped out loudly, and ran up the stairs.

Everybody upstairs heard him yelp, and woke up.

"Dakor??" Sapphire yelled. He came running from around the corner.

"Big…green…monster!" Dakor yelped through gasps.

Toph started to laugh. "Are you going to have night mares?" Toph asked, trying to be annoying.

"No, now everybody come with me!" He says. He starts to run around the corner with everybody behind him.

They go down the stairs to see that nothing was there but the water.

"Dakor, nothing is here!" Sapphire yelled.

Aang was disturbed…

"Aang, is something wrong?" Toph asked.

"Yes…" He said.

He unrolled some dirt and saw blood splattered on the floor. He looked at where the footsteps went, and saw that it lead to the pool, and ended with slid marks into the pool.

"Is Shimgia here?" Aang asked.

"No…" Sapphire says.

"She has been kidnapped…or even killed…" Aang said.

Toph walked over to the water. Even though she couldn't see it…she _saw_ it…

Something jumped out of the water and grabbed her faster than she could blink.

It drug her to where she was trying to hold onto the ground. Aang and everybody tried to help her, but it was too strong. To get a better grip of her, it munched into her waist a little bit; blood splattering all over the walls and on Aang and the dragons.

Toph yelled out…that was the last thing they heard from her before she was pulled under the water.

* * *

Well, there is a sad chap. I know its short, but I didn't have time. So enjoy this until my next chapter comes out. PLZ REVIEW!


	14. Koh Is Back

Continuing on pt 13:

Koh is back:

All looked at the water scared. The water was bloody, then cleared into blue again.

Aang fell back, tears coming out of his eyes. "Toph is gone!" He yelled.

"Not quite…" Sapphire said.

She looked in the water. "We are going through!" She said.

Before Aang could say anything, she grabbed him, and yelled for everyone to follow.

She dived in; everybody following.

She put a bubble around Aang so he could breathe, and so that the pressure wouldn't kill him.

As they got deeper, the creature swirled around them more.

Dakor was almost hit by the creature, but Sapphire got in front of them.

She turned to hit him with her tail, but he bit into it. Then he hit her with his tail.

She started to sink immediately. Aang was about to ask why they were sinking but then he noticed. She blacked out, and he is on her…

He tried to yell out for the other dragons, but they were busy with the monster.

They kept sinking…

SLURP!

They were sucked into a whole, and then were surrounded by air…and hit a dirt floor. Aang sat up. He saw Toph, bleeding badly from the waist, and Shimgia; knocked out. But Toph was awake.

Aang was about to run over to Toph, but then he heard a familiar voice…

"Avatar Aang…welcome back." The voice said. It was the evil voice of Koh.

Aang then dropped his emotions, and turned around.

"I knew we would see each other again…" He said.

Aang heard Toph whisper. "Aang…" She chocked out.

"Shoosh. Don't show ANY emotions" He said quietly to her.

Toph stayed quiet. She layed there motionless. Aang stared at Koh with a lifeless mask.

"I always wanted to have a dragon face." Koh said. "How about you watch me take the dragon's…then your friend's." He said.

"How did you get them from the monster?" Aang asked, trying not to yell out.

"That green thing? That is my messenger. He gets all the bodies." Koh said, coming closer to Shimgia.

"Aang, do you think these faces will look good for me?" Koh asked while lifting Toph and Shimgia's faces. He was trying to get an emotion out of Aang.

Aang didn't answer. In Aang's mind, he was thinking murderous things to do to Koh.

"I think I'll take this pretty little face first!" Koh said. Aang looked at what person he was talking about and it was Toph.

As Koh opened his mouth, Aang was about to jump at him. (Remember, Toph is still awake)

All the dragons plopped through the hole Sapphire and Aang came though.

Koh stopped and looked at them. They were all ready to attack.

He let go of Toph; who fell hard to the ground.

Sapphire and Shimgia woke up in a daze. They had no idea where they were. Then Sapphire remembered; Koh. Shimgia still had no idea.

Dakor ran at Koh. Koh changed his face into a shrieking monkey; trying to scare Dakor. It didn't. Koh was hit full force in the face.

Koh was slammed back. He recovered; lifting up into the air to slam Dakor to the ground.

Another dragon stabbed Koh in the stomach. Koh shrieked and sped off into the darkness of the cave.

"I think we got him away." Dakor said. Aang ran over to Toph. She was still bleeding like no tomorrow. "Aang…" She whispered. "Don't worry, we are going back to the surface of the water, we aren't staying in the dragon home anymore." He told her. Toph smiled weakly.

Sapphire grabbed Toph and Aang, got the in a bubble, and flew out of the whole. Aang could've sworn he heard Koh's voice, "This is not over."

They swam up and out of the water. They ran up the stairs, made it to the wall of the tunnel, and burst through it. They swam to the surface of the water. They saw the land ahead. They swam to it. Night was already there.

They walked onto the land. Toph fell off. Aang went down and healed her.

"We are going to stay on land for awhile, okay?" Aang asked. Toph was glad he said that.

* * *

Well, here u go! PLZ REVIEW!


	15. The Dragon State

Continuing on pt 14:

Dragon state:

Dakor woke up to a loud bang noise. He jolted up. It was the hunters and they still had the long loud weapon.

Every other dragon was just now waking up, and so were Toph and Aang.

"Look boys! Lots of dragons to skin! And the girl we had _fun_ with!"

Toph got ticked. She earthbended a rock at then, and they shot it with the weapon.

Shimgia plopped right in front of the hunters with her mouth open, and roaring.

She bit at them; they; stumble back. One was brave enough to stand her…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Shimgia fell to her side, whimpering.

All the dragons had it with them. They charged at them; roaring and hissing.

The dragon hunters ran backwards, readying their guns.

Sapphire grabbed the weapon from one of the guys hand with her mouth, and snapped it in half. He got scared and ran.

Shimgia was coughing blood. She was having visions of her past. It wasn't that long, but it was hard. She gasped for a breath; trying to get air.

A dragon hunter came up to her with his weapon loaded. "I am going finish you." He said.

Shimgia saw him, but it was blurred. She was NOT going to die like this.

She closed her eyes tightly; gathering the energy that was left.

She opened her eyes. They were blood red. ALL of her eyes. You couldn't see her pupil.

The guy dropped his weapon.

Shimgia got up. Blood was dripping out of her mouth. It was like she was not herself.

When Aang saw Shimgia's blood colored eyes, he stopped cold.

Everything stopped.

Shimgia growled and snarled. She roared a roar like as if it was sonic. Blood shot out of her mouth and onto the guy.

The blood started to burn him. He has read that dragon blood burned, but he never thought of this kind of burn.

He screamed; and fell to the ground, dead.

Shimgia walked to a bunch of men that bundled up to protect themselves.

Shimgia rammed then, and stabbed them with her horns.

They screamed, and shot her a couple of times in the chest. She stood her ground.

She raised her head and roared a deafening roar. Toph and Aang cuddled up to cover their ears.

The sky turned blood red; just like Shimgia's eyes.

Fire scorched around them in a circle.

Toph and Aang were at the edge of the fire. All the dragons were on the outside of the fire; trying to take Toph and Aang out of it.

Shimgia folded her wings over her head; as if shielding.

The guys head no idea what she was doing, until she did it.

She un furled her wings; releasing a fire hotter than anything. (Hotter than the center of the earth.)

The men evaporated immediately. The dragons could feel the heat.

The fire disappeared. The sky turned blue again. And Shimgia rested.

Toph and Aang stopped cuddling. "What was that?" Aang asked. Shimgia answered weakly. "The dragon state." She coughed after that. She was still wounded.

* * *

Well, there is a small chapter. In the next one, there will be another lemon! Plz review!


	16. Dragon Annoyance

Continuing on pt 15:

Continuing on pt 15:

Dragon annoyance:

Aang and Toph were kissing. Aang had a feeling he knew what this was going to start; and he licked it.

Toph frenched him, and slipped her hands into his pants. Aang gasped, and then moaned.

Aang pulled off her shirt. He cupped her breasts; and in return he got a squeeze on his member.

They both moaned. Sapphire and Dakor were sitting under a tree trying to block out the moans. The moans kept coming though…

Sapphire got up and ran up to Toph and Aang. Aang was already inside her.

Aang looked up at her; and grinned a cheesy grin. "Do you guys know how to SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Sapphire asked and yelled.

Toph and Aang just simply shook their heads. "Well, let me teach you!" Sapphire yelled, and picked Aang up with her mouth. She walked over about 20 feet and put him on the ground. "Now, stay that way!" She demanded. "But we weren't finished!" Toph said.

Sapphire just walked away. Aang scooted over to Toph. He got on top of her. "Don't make any noise…" He whispered as he entered into her. They both wanted to moan, but they covered it up with fake coughs.

Sapphire layed next to Dakor; not looking at Toph and Aang. She layed her head down to rest.

Aang started to pump slowly inside of Toph. Toph held her breath until she needed air, then held it again.

Sapphire was slowly falling asleep.

Toph and Aang picked up the paste. They were trying their best not to moan. It was so hard.

They did that for about a half hour…

MOOOAAAANNN!!

Aang and Toph yelped out when they had their intense orgasm.

Sapphire's ears perked up right away. She looked directly at them with an annoyed or mad glare.

She got up and walked over to them. She stayed calm. (Or that's what they thought.)

She picked Aang up with her mouth again; brought him about to the last place, and put him there. His member was dripping from cum.

I swear, if you guys do that agai-…" She was stopped in her sentence to see the sight of Aang and Toph asleep.

"They just won't learn…" She said. She went back over to Dakor, and layed next to him.

"OH SHIT!" She roared. Dakor leaped and hissed like a cat when she did that.

"What?!" He asked. "Shimgia didn't zap Toph…" Sapphire said; not changing the direction her eyes were in.

"So." Dakor said, stretching and yawning like a cat; lying back down.

"Toph can be pregnant…" She says.

Well, this is another short chapter. I told you there was going to be a lemon! Sort of…

Well, it is a dragon getting annoyed of the lemon! PLZ REVIEW!


	17. Another Authors Note!

Other Authors note:

I will not be able to right another chapter for about 4 days, due to: A slumber party. After the day of the slumber party, my mom is coming and picking me and my friend up from there. Then she will spend the night at my house.

So don't expect another chapter for about 4 days. Starting today…I am going to the slumber party today….see ya!


	18. Fight

Continuing on pt 16:

Continuing on pt 16:

Fight:

The night was cool. It was the middle of the night to be precise. Shimgia was almost at a full recovery.

"What is Koh?" Shimgia asked herself. She was being louder than she expected. "Hey, I don't care if you're the leader, but please shut up!" One of the dragons named Tossie shouted quietly. "No. I don't need to. I am trying to figure something out!" Shimgia replied. "Wow. You're a waste of a leader." Tossie said disrespectfully.

Shimgia got mad. "What did you say?" She walked over to the other dragon.

"I said, YOU SHOULDN'T BE THE LEADER!!" The dragon roared. All the dragons woke up. Toph and Aang didn't. They were in a deep sleep.

Shimgia smacked the other female dragon with her claws, leaving a bloody mark. "Oh, you want to go?" Tossie roared. "Oh, you don't want to fight me, Tossie! Didn't you see what I did to Appa a couple years ago?!" Shimgia brought back a bloody memory.

"I don't care; I am more powerful than Appa! Let's fight!!" Tossie hissed and showed her teeth at Shimgia. Shimgia bit her snout. Blood dripped down. Tossie got out of her grip and rose onto her hind legs to stomp on Shimgia. Shimgia rose too, and dug her claws into Tossie's chest. Tossie roared in pain; only to bite Shimgia in the neck.

Shimgia grabbed her by the horns and ripped her off. Shimgia flew up; pushing off with her feet on Tossie's face. She did something in the sky that made storm clouds come over the night sky. Lightning struck Tossie. Tossie had her wings over herself so she didn't get killed. She absorbed the impact; then deflected it. She blew the lightning out of her mouth, and hit Shimgia.

Due to being weakened from the Koh incident, Shimgia wasn't able to absorb the impact. She fell out of the sky. Tossie walked up to her. Shimgia kept her eyes closed; trying to seem unconscious. She leaped up, grabbing Tossie's neck, and throwing her on the ground; hard. All the other dragons were roaring and cheering. Tossie got up and smacked Shimgia with her horns.

All the other dragons were on Tossie's team. All the dragons pounced on Shimgia. Shimgia roared and then tail whipped every dragon away. Tossie came up and bit off one of Shimgia's spikes on her back. Blood spattered onto Toph and Aang. As known that dragon blood burns…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Toph and Aang screamed. The blood was burning their skin.

The dragons were now fighting each other. Blood was everywhere. Shimgia finally had enough. She burst through the bunch and flew off. Sapphire and Dakor were sitting under the tree watching the whole time. Aang and Toph finally wiped off the blood.

"What was all that about?" Aang and Toph asked. Sapphire looked at them. "Something about how Shimgia shouldn't have been the leader." Toph was confused. "So she left because of that?" Toph asked. "No, she left because everyone turned on her." Dakor said. He turned to all the dragons. "See?! Now you don't have a leader!" Dakor roared out. Tossie ran up to him. "You have to pick one for us…buddy boy!" She roared. "Fine. I pick Sapphire." He pointed to his love.

"Usually it's when the leader dies; another grows, and becomes the leader. But she isn't dead, so we have to pick her." Tossie said.

"I don't know. Do you think I will make a good leader?" Sapphire asked. Everyone nodded. Sapphire grinned. "I think I can do this!" Sapphire said.

Well, sorry it was short, but it was the only thing I can come up with right now…..I think I have writers block!  Well, the slumber party was a bomb! And my friend and I explored the woods in my backyard when she was over my house! PLZ REVIEW!


	19. The Black Dragon

Continuing on pt 17:

Continuing on pt 17:

The Black Dragon:

Sapphire curled up next to Dakor. The sun peeked through the mountains in the background. She groaned; her first day of leader has come. "I have to get up in an early start…." She said as she stretched like a cat.

She looked at the mountains. The ice was at the top, a sign that the coldness is coming. "yes…." She whispered to herself. She is a ice/water dragon, and loved the cold.

She walked over to a pond to clean herself. The water was cool, and perfect for her scales. Fish swam in the pond. She quietly put her head into the water. Her head slammed up with a fish in her mouth. She plopped it on the ground. She ate it.

She looked back at the dragons. They were all curled up sleeping. She wished she could be like that…but noooo…..

A baby dragon came up to her. It was one of hers. "Rawwww" It purred. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to fly once everyone is up. Your brothers and sisters too." She said to it soothingly. The baby purred as she petted it on the head. "And don't worry, I'll teach you to talk too. But….not today…" The baby dragon went back to the other of babies and curled up.

Sapphire looked at where Dakor was once laying; he wasn't there. "Huh…." She said. As she said that, Dakor pounced on her back. "Hey! Get off!" She yelled playfully. "You have to kiss me first!" He said. Sapphire tumbled over to get him off, than nuzzled snouts with him. "Thank you!" He said. All the babies woke up and ran over to them. A thought struck Dakor. "Hey, where were our babies each time we flew?" He said. "One of the other dragons had them." She said. Dakor sighed in relief.

All the other woke up about 10 minutes after they did; including Toph and Aang. "Okay babies, let's learn how to fly!" Sapphire yelled. All the babies climbed on her. She took off; the air circulating under wings. She got to a certain height, then dropped the babies. The babies opened their little wings, and took flight. Only one didn't flap its wings….

It hit the ground with a loud CRACK! Sapphire and the babies flew down to it. It wasn't breathing. A black dragon (think of Cynder from Spyro) came up; pushed Sapphire away; and ate it. Sapphire hissed and rammed the black dragon. The black dragon blew a flame at Sapphire. "Hey! You were the one who ate my dead child!" Sapphire roared. "And you were the one who rammed me! I can eat one of the live ones if you want me to…." The black dragon hissed. It looked at the others hungrily. Sapphire jumped in front of her view. "You will stay away from my off springs!" Sapphire growled.

"Fine, but I will go to your herd." She flew up and flew in the direction of the herd. Sapphire flew off with her babies behind her. "Guys, run! A black dragon is here!!" Sapphire roared. "Why do they need to run? I just want to play!" The black dragon roared. Sapphire pushed her away in the air. "Fine, but I'll be back…." The dragon hissed, as she flew away from them.

I know! It is sooooo short! But it is supposed to be like that! It leads up to a lot of secrets and battles! Plz review!


	20. A new Friend, and a Death of a Friend

Continuing on pt 18:

Continuing on pt 18:

A new friend and a friend's death:

The baby dragons flew about the herd. Sapphire was in the lead, guiding them to a safer area. Toph and Aang were on her back. The sky was no longer sunny; but filled with clouds.

She landed them in a secure domed area…or in an area that LOOKS secure. The sky grew darker with clouds, and rain began to beat the earth. Toph earth bended a rock hut for Aang and her. They ran inside of it, and left the dragons in the rain. The babies clawed at the hut, wanting in. Toph and Aang let them in. "Are we going to stay in this?" One of the dragons said.

In the distance, a dragon climbed over the dome wall, and stumbled to the ground. She was bleeding badly, and was badly scratched up.

"THE BLACK DRAGON! She is on her way!" She yelled. Sapphire walked over to the strange dragon to help her. "What do you mean? She attacked you!?" Sapphire asked. The dragon nodded. Her blood was washing of her body from the rain.

"Yes, and she killed my son! He just came around the age to mate, too!"

Sapphire brought the dragon over to Toph and Aang's hut. She slammed the door down with her horns. Aang was on top of Toph and the babies where hiding in the corner, scared of what they were doing. They thought Aang was hurting Toph….in a weird way.

"Okay, you two are really on the last straw! But, make another hut big enough for her." Toph made one next to theirs.

Sapphire layed the dragon inside. "You guys are going to be killed! She says that I was on her territory, and I was not to far from here!" The dragon shrieked.

"I'll send some people to fight." Sapphire turned around. "No, you have to go fight her. You are the leader." One dragon said. He had a worried face.

"Fine, but watch this dragon." Sapphire flew off, past the dome wall, and off to fight.

Toph and Aang fell out of the hut; Aang pumping into Toph.

Tossie ran up to them. She roared a vicious roar. That scared the hell out of Toph and Aang; they just crawled back into a hut and earth bended the door back up.

"You know, the black dragon used to be nice…but her mom tortured her to be mean." The hurt dragon said.

Tossie walked over to her. "Really?" She asked. The hurt dragon nodded. "By the way, my name is Ruby." The dragon winced at the cramping pain in her rib cage.

Sapphire came running and screaming in the air; being followed by the black dragon.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!" The black dragon roared. Sapphire couldn't fight her. She was to strong. "I am not a worthy leader! I can not fight!" Sapphire roared. The black dragon smiled. "That is why you need to die!!" She darted toward Sapphire.

POUNCE!

Shimgia pounced onto the black dragon, making the black dragon almost fall to the ground. "But I CAN fight!" Shimgia roared. She bit into the black dragon's neck; blood falling to the earth. The black dragon threw her to the ground; biting her into her wing, trying to reach a point where Shimgia couldn't move her wing.

Shimgia shrieked. The black dragon squirted a poison into the wound. Shimgia now knew she would die.

Shimgia would die in a matter of minutes, but needed to kill the black dragon first.

"You know I will kill you!" Shimgia roared. The black dragon shook her head.

Before the black dragon knew it, Shimgia bit into her chest, and pulled out her heart; just like what she did to Appa. The black dragon cried out, and fell over dead. Shimgia torched the heart.

"How did you know we needed your help?" Sapphire asked. "I always know…" Shimgia's words trailed off as she stopped breathing, and fell to the ground like the black dragon.

Toph and Aang ran out of the hut; they were finished. "Oh-no!" Aang said. "It's okay, she knew it was coming." Sapphire said.

Well, here is the sad chapter…..yeah….review!


	21. Banished

Continuing on pt 19:

Continuing on pt 19:

Banished:

The sun came through the clouds. Shimgia was dead; sorrow flew around them.

"How are we going get rid of the body?" Toph asked. "Burn it." Sapphire simply said. "Wouldn't it be easier to give it to the dragon hunters? They would leave you alo-oof!" Sapphire hit Toph HARD with her tail, sending Toph flying into a tree in the back ground. "WE WILL NEVER GO BACK TO THOSE FREAKING DRAGON HUNTERS!" Sapphire roared. Aang jumped and ran to Toph, who was unconscious. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? TOPH IS PREGNANT!" Aang screamed. Sapphire growled. "She wanted to go to the dragon hunters, who would skin us all, and maybe even take Toph!" Sapphire roared at Aang.

Aang looked at Toph's face. She was pale, but breathing. Aang gave a mean glare at Sapphire. She saw it…

"What? Do you have something to say to me??" She asked rudely. Aang turned to Toph again.

"That is what I thought…" She said…

Aang turned; he was full of anger, and needed to pour it out on a certain dragon.

"WHY ARE YOU BECOMING SO FREAKING MEAN? JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE LEADER, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO THAT TO PEOPLE!" Aang screamed, pointing at Toph. Sapphire didn't like his attitude. She charged at him; her mouth open as if she was going to eat him alive. Dakor slammed on top of her. "HEY! You are turning angry, and…and…deadly!" Dakor yelled at his lover. Sapphire snarled and growled. "I thought you would be one my side!" Sapphire roared. "I think I should become leader." Dakor said. The other dragons nodded.

Aang was over hugging Toph. He observed her, and she had a broken arm. "Toph…can you hear me? TOPH!" Aang yelled. Toph slowly opened her eyes. She let out a deafening scream. "MY ARM! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY ARM!? IT HUUUURTS!" Toph screamed and groaned in pain. "Sapphire did it, and your arm is broken." Aang said calmly. Toph tried to crawl over to Sapphire. "YOU WITCH! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Toph yelled as she showed Sapphire her broken arm. It was twisted and turned in an opposite direction in between the elbow and the wrist.

Sapphire growled. "I will kill you if you don't stop yelling at me!" Toph crawled back to Aang. "You are becoming an enemy. You are banished!" Sapphire roared. Toph spit at her. "Oh, take Aang with you! I don't want him around!" Sapphire yelled.

Toph didn't refuse. She walked with Aang away from the dragons. Aang earth bended a walkthrough through the dome wall.

They walked until they were far enough away from them. "Aang, they were the ones who got the food for us. And another thing, this is farm land! We won't find any eatable animals!" Toph yelled. "I don't eat meat. I would be fine with the farm food." Aang said. "I meant for me!" Toph said. "We need to wrap up your arm before we can do anything." Aang said. He went through their bag and found stuff to wrap her arm with. "Hold still…" Aang said as he wrapped her arm. When he was done, Toph hugged him. "Thank you for caring." Aang blushed. Toph felt vibrations of a moose deer near by…

"Aang! Look! Over there is a moose deer! KILL IT!" Toph yelled at him. "Why can't you?" He asked. He didn't want to kill it. "I can't bend with a broken arm!" Toph replied. Aang killed it with his eyes closed using earth bending. "Here is you meat!" Aang said as he drug it over to her. "Okay, now cook it." Toph said. Aang did what he was told. "Aang…it seems like the crops of the farm are not good yet…your gonna have to eat the meat!" Toph said. Aang gulped. Aang took a bite of the moose deer, and accually liked it.

There. The next chapter! PLZ REVIEW!


	22. A Sister

Continuing on pt 20:

Continuing on pt 20:

A Sister:

Toph and Aang were lying under the night sky. The fire was flaring, almost ready to go out. They were sleeping.

The grassy field moved with the wind, soft whistles wondering in the wind. Toph was curled up next to Aang, sharing warmth with him.

The fire went out when a big gust of wind went by. It woke up Toph and Aang.

A big animal landed onto the ground, and started to walk toward them. Aang couldn't see it from the darkness. Toph couldn't feel it because she just woke up. It stopped right in front of them, and slurped Toph up. "HEY!!" Toph yelled. Aang gripped onto her arm so she wouldn't be sucked away.

YUCK!

Toph was spit out. "God, what did I eat? A piece of dirt?" They heard it say. "No, you ate me!" Toph yelled to it. Aang lit the fire back up and they saw it. It was a dragon, that sort of looked like Dakor. "Uh…hello?" Aang said. The dragon looked at him. "Is Dakor near by? I am his sister."

Aang and Toph dropped their mouths. "I thought he was an only child!" Aang said. The dragon looked at Toph. "You taste like dirt…" The dragon said. "My name is Lorexian." "Weird name." Toph said. Aang gave her a glare.

"But, have you seen a blue male dragon that looks like me?" Lorexian asked. They nodded. They pointed to a dome far away. Lorexian nodded to them to thank them. "I was with him when he ran off a long time ago." Toph and Aang thought about the story Dakor told them a couple years ago.

Lorexian got up and walked away. Toph and Aang yawned. They cuddled up next to each other to sleep. "I wish the baby would just already be here!" Toph said as she rubbed her stomach. It was swelling.

"What do you want to name the girl or boy when they are born?" Aang asked. "Sonia for a girl, and Lu Duke for a boy." Toph said before falling asleep.

I KNOW! IT IS SHORT! But I think I have writers block!! Oh no! Plz review!


	23. Seeing Old Friends

Continuing On pt 21:

Seeing Old Friends:

Aang layed next to Toph. The sun was heating them over the horizon. The dome far from them was already awake and buzzing.

Toph sat up, yawning. Aang soon followed. "Aang, if Sapphire flies out of that, and sees us, she will eat us alive. We need to go somewhere other than this field!" Toph said to him. It was all the truth. When Sapphire said she wanted them banished, she meant she wanted them gone!

"Toph, don't worry, we will leave today. Just let me get some breakfast." Aang got up and went over to the bushes to get some berries.

After they ate, they started to walk their way to find a town. "I wish we had dragon to ride on, we would be at a town in no time!" Aang giggled. "I know, but we are not going to go to the dragons just to get eaten because we wanted a ride!" Toph huffed at his reply.

They walked until they found a teenage dragon…laying in the field…it looked dead.

"What is with that?" Toph asked. Aang looked into the distance, and saw a town, about 3 miles away from them. "We need to keep walking, I see a town not too far, let's go." Aang and Toph Started to walk along…but Toph felt movement behind them…

RAAAW!

The dragon jumped up and circled them. "What do you need?" He asked. He was about 14 of age.

"We were banished, and now we are trying to get to a town." Aang said. The dragon perked his head up. "I was lost from my home. I was with a herd of dragons, but I ran off when I was little…" Toph and Aang listened. "My dad was the leader of the group, but now I have a feeling he is dead…" Toph and Aang knew what herd of dragons he was talking about. "That is the herd we were banished from!" They said. "So you are trying to go to that town?" The dragon asked. "Yes" Toph and Aang said. The dragon ran and swooped them up with his head, so they were riding on his neck.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Tigrei" Toph and Aang smiled. "I am Aang, the Avatar, and this is Toph, my lover!" Aang said. Toph squinted at him when he said over. It was weird to her that he said "lover".

Once they got there, they had him stay outside as they went into a restaurant. They sat at a table, un aware of who was sitting at the tables around them…

"OMG! Hi Aang and Toph!" Suki yelled. Everyone started to stare at them. "Toph and Aang's hearts jumped. Katara and Zuko at one table, and Suki and Sokka at another table.

"HI!!" Toph jumped up and hugged Katara and Suki, then punched Zuko in the arm. "ouch…" Zuko said as he rubbed his arm.

A little baby dragon hoped out of Suki's earth robe, and bit into Aang's butt. "OUCHHHH!!" Aang yelped as he tried to pull the baby dragon of his butt.

"Watch it, it bites!" Suki said…a little too late…

"Where did you get that?" Toph asked. Suki let it crawl back into the robe. "Me and Sokka found it about a week ago, still in its egg, but it hatched about 2 days ago."

"Well, we need to catch up on everything! Let's go to a more privet area…" Katara said as they made there way out of the restaurant.

* * *

Well, there you go!! (I have to have some dragons in one chapter! I love them so much!) PLZ REVIEW!


	24. The Past Few Years

Continuing on pt 22:

The past few years:

Tigrei sat outside as they were inside the house. "Me and Zuko got married!" Katara screeched. "Cool! Did you have little Zuko mini's walking around?" Toph teased. "No, but what happened between you and Aang, Toph?" Katara asked. "Yes, please tell us!" Suki was eager once she noticed Aang and Toph were sitting so close. "Well……me and Aang had a kid. And I am pregnant now." Toph answered. Everybody looked at them weirdly. "Well, where is the first kid?" Zuko asked. Toph began to tear up. The little baby dragon sat on the table, licking up all of the fallen tears.

"She was killed by dragon hunters." Toph said sadly. When Toph said 'Dragon Hunters', the baby dragon shrieked and jumped into Suki's lap.

"SHE WAS KILLED!?" Katara screamed. Aang nodded. "That is horrible!" Suki said. Zuko hugged Katara. "But, another baby is coming our way, so we just have to think of the bright side." Toph said. Aang kissed her on the forehead. Sokka looked out the window to check on Tigrei.

"Hey! Don't you dare eat that!" Sokka yelled as he ran out the door. Toph wiped the tears away from her eyes. "How many months has it been?" Katara asked. Toph thought for a moment. "Uh…about 5 months." She said. Sokka ran back inside. "The dragon tried to eat a possum cat." Sokka said.

"But, me and Aang met a dragon named Sapphire, whose friend came along a couple days later. His name was Dakor. Appa had a crush on Sapphire, and Dakor would get mad at Appa. Dakor beat up Appa, and threw him off a cliff. We traveled with out Appa, because a prophecy said a meteor would hit with an egg we needed to get, and got to the Great Dragon Valley. I had a Torlana, my first child, and the golden egg hatched. Sapphire had her eggs, and we were happy. A couple years passed, and then dragon hunters tried to skin the dragons, and kidnap Torlana. We traveled some more, 'til we were at a farm house. Then the dragon hunters got me and Torlana, killed her, and rapped me. The farm house had weapons that scared the dragons, and they went into the water. Then we lived in a golden dragon's home….but the golden dragon wasn't there. We found a city in the water, lived there, and when we went back to the golden dragon home, we discovered Koh again. We swam out of the water, and flew to a different field. Oh, and the baby dragon that was in the egg grew up a while before, and killed Appa. Her name was Shimgia. She fought with one of the dragon with us, and then flew away. Sapphire became new leader, then a black dragon ate one of her babies, and then we moved to a domed like field. The black dragon fought with Shimgia when she came back, and they both died. Then we were banished from the herd, and met Dakor's sister. Then we came here, and met that dragon out there." Toph said.

Everybody had wide eyes. "Did you mention Koh in that bunch of words?" Katara asked. Toph nodded. "There was a dragon named Shimgia?" Suki said. The baby dragon came off her lap, and its ears perked up from the name. Weird…

We can show you the herd. But we would have to wait a couple months….so Sapphire isn't that mad at us when we go." Aang said. "That would be great!" Zuko said. Sokka smiled. "Okay, but we will have to wait." Aang said.

It was already night outside. "Oh my gosh, we should be getting to bed." Katara said. Everybody agreed, and went into their bedrooms.

* * *

Well, it looks like they are going to go back to the herd! Lol, Plz review!


	25. They Are All Dead

Continuing on pt 23:

They are all dead:

Months passed, and the day when they were going to leave came. (Toph had her baby a little early. Her name is Rose.)

"Come on! Wake up! We have to leave!" Aang was awoken by Toph, and the annoying crying in the background from their new daughter. "Hold on Toph, I have to wake up fully." Aang said, turning over in his bed. Toph just sat on him. "GET UP TWINKLE TOES!" Toph yelled at him. She went over to the baby, and held it. Aang shot up. "There! Happy!?" He asked. Toph smiled and nodded, and left the room.

Aang got out of bed, got dressed, and walked out to the living room, where everybody had their stuff packed to leave. "What time did you guys wake up?" Aang asked. It was about 8:00 am at the time. "We woke up about 2 hours ago, now, let's head out!" Sokka said. They all walked out the door, and walked over to Tigrei. "We can't all ride on him, even with our stuff! He is just a kid!" Zuko complained. Katara put her arm around his shoulder. "That's why we ordered a carriage." She said. Zuko sighed. "Toph and I are taking Tigrei." Aang said. The carriage rode up. "Come on! I don't have forever!" The driver yelled. "You guys go, Toph and I will lead." They all got on their riding things and went off.

Tigrei sped of into the fields, knowing where to go, as the carriage stayed a little behind…the speed being nowhere near a dragon's speed. Toph leaned on Aang, enjoying their ride. "I think we are almost there." Aang said. He saw in the distance…a domed area…but something was wrong. Really wrong.

When they got there, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Katara got out of the carriage. "Tigrei, can you make a simple climb up there with all of us on you?" Aang asked. Tigrei nodded. Everybody climbed aboard. He climbed to the top, and saw a terrifying sight. Almost every dragon was dead…except for one. Sapphire.

Everybody but Toph and Aang climbed off, and slid off to the area to fight the dragon hunters. Toph and Aang stayed on Tigrei as he stayed in hover to watch.

They attacked. Zuko burned some dragon hunters as they ran away. Katara cut some of the guns with her water whip. Sokka and Suki joined to attack. Toph and Aang noticed that Sapphire's babies were alive, and hiding in the corner. "Tigrei, fly down there and pick up those kids!" Aang ordered. And that's what Tigrei did. He swooped down and picked them up, and then flew back up.

The baby dragons layed next to Toph and Aang on Tigrei, crying for their mother. Aang saw a dragon hunter approach Sapphire with is shotgun…

Zuko ran up to the man to burn him…

BAM BAM BAM….BAM BAM!

By the time Zuko burned him, it was too late. Sapphire was on the ground, coughing blood. She was shot in the chest, and in the neck. Tigrei flew down to her. Aang and Toph went up to her; sadness filling their hearts. Sapphire looked up at them with bloody eyes, and said a soft… "I'm sorry."

Toph fell over as she felt the large dragon in front of her die. Tears filling the eyes of Toph and Aang. Everybody walked over to them, and hugged them. "She was a great dragon." Aang said between sobs.

Days passed. They were all sad in their home.

"Aang, I really wish we were there for them…" Toph said. Aang hugged her. "I do too." They stayed like that until everybody joined in; all sharing tears for each others feelings. Even the new baby dragon that Suki and Sokka had cried.

It was a horrible month.

* * *

Well…they are dead. I am so sad now. :(. I wish they could've lived, but that wouldn't be fun, now would it? Lol. Plz review. Oh, and the next chapter will be the next chapter, then the sequel will be over.


	26. Continuing On

Continuing on pt 24 The Last Chapter:

Continuing On:

A month has passed from when all the dragons died. Everybody has cried at least twice. And it is no joke.

Sapphire's kids would play rough on the baby dragon Suki had, who had already grown to the size of a chair. And they named her: Lorkana.

The sun passed through the windows, letting the light into the window to wake them up.

Aang and Toph woke up. Aang had a surprise for her later that day…

"Hey sweetie." He said to her as he stretched. Toph went over to him and gave him a good morning kiss. "Hey twinkle toes." She replied. He blushed as he thought of the surprise.

They walked into the living room to get breakfast. They were the only ones up. "I am going to go get Rose, you think of something to eat." Toph walked down the hall, but then came back. "I'll leave her alone, she is sleeping soundly." She said to Aang. She sat next to Aang on the homemade couch.

"I can't think of anything but fruit…" He said. Toph hit him in the arm. "We have some lizard bird eggs!" She said. Aang glared at her. "You know I don't like them!" Aang said. Toph giggled. "But I can eat you!" Aang said as he pounced on her and started to kiss her on the cheek. Toph was feeling a little naughty so she pulled his head to kiss her on the lips. She started to open her mouth so she could force her tongue into his mouth. Aang started to feel her pull him being pulled over, and Toph got on top.

Toph's tongue was forced back into her mouth by Aang's tongue. Aang got back on top of her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his, then slid them up so that they were around his waist.

"Oh, want to get a little more passion?" Aang asked. He put his hand in between her legs; into her gown; under her underwear; and into her vigina. Toph moaned loudly, waking up all the little dragons sleeping in the living room. (Like dogs!) They ran into the hall of where all the bedrooms were, and ran into Suki and Sokka's room. Toph gripped Aang's hand, and forced him to go faster. She moaned louder. Aang pulled his finger out, and pulled off her underwear. Aang started to play with her clit, making her shudder; the intense feelings making her crumble.

Aang lowered, rubbing his tongue against her clit, then just sucking on it. Toph moaned and groaned. Aang kept moving his tongue along her clit, sending shock waves through Toph's body.

Toph rolled on top of him, wanting to love on him. "What are you doing Toph? I want more of you!" Aang fought Toph, trying to get on top of her…but they just fell onto the floor. Aang got up, picked Toph up, and got back onto the couch. Toph still fought her way on top. "Aang, it is your turn to get pleasured!" Toph told him. Aang nodded. Toph pulled his pants off; licking her lips dreaming of her next move. Aang could see the lust in her eyes. She darted down to his member, sucking it for god knows how long.

Aang couldn't take it no more. He pushed her over, got on top, and entered her. Toph and Aang moaned REALLY loudly. Aang started to pump hard and fast into Toph. Toph grabbed the edge of the couch tightly; feeling her orgasm coming at the speed of lighting. Aang could feel his too. (It seems like they were still tired, so they couldn't last long. XD) Toph closed her eyes tightly as she released; her scream echoed through the house. Aang roared as he released. They fell off the couch; tired.

Everybody came running out of the bedrooms worried. "What was that!?" Zuko asked. Sokka fainted when he saw Toph and Aang lying on the floor pants less. "Man, guys! Not on the floor! EWWW! You guys exploded or something all over the couch!" Katara yelled. "You sound just like Sapphire." Toph said in between pants. Zuko shook his head. They all walked into the kitchen, (Well, Suki had to drag Sokka,) while Toph and Aang had to try to get up off the floor. "We are going to take a short nap…" Aang said, as him and Toph walked into their bedroom.

After their nap, they noticed the dragon sleeping on their bed…and on top of them!

"SHOO!" Toph yelled. They all ran off. Aang got up, and so did Toph. They went into  
the living room, then outside to see their friends. They were watching Tigrei trying to get a female dragon's attention, who was about the same age as him.

"Isn't he too young to mate?" Toph asked, holding Rose. "No…he just got to the age of where he can." Katara said.

Tigrei softly roared at the female, trying to get her attention. The female turned around, looked at him, then turned back to patronizing the squirrels. Tigrei pounced on top of the female, in an attempt to play. She played, until he finally got the right to mate with her.

As they did….that…Everybody ran inside scared. "EWW! That is worse than what I saw of you two!" Zuko said as he pointed at Toph and Aang. They blushed at the memory of their earlier past.

Later that day, they all went out for dinner.

WITH TIGREI AND THE FEMALE…

"So…are you going to be staying for me to be the father of this child?" Tigrei asked. The female nodded. "By the way, my name is Jade." She said. It matched her eyes. "Your eyes are pretty…" Tigrei said. Jade blushed. "Thank you…" She said sweetly. They nuzzled snouts. A bunch of fireflies swarmed them. "I love you." Tigrei said. Jade smiled, then nuzzled her snout with his again.

When everybody came home, they all were tired. It was already 10:00 PM. Aang then remembered his surprise. "Toph, can you plz come with me?" He asked her. They walked into their room. Aang got on one knee, and cleared his throat. "Lady Bei Fong…Will you marry me?"

Toph was shocked. Aang put Gold and Emerald necklace into her hand. "YES! Finally!" Toph yelled. She pushed him onto the bed, got naked, then got on op of him. "Again?" He asked. "YES AGAIN!" Toph yelled.

That night, everything was the way it was supposed to be. Everything but…the dragons were gone. But, that is one thing they have to move on from…they have to Continue On.

* * *

Well, there. The sequel is over….if you want me to make another story that is from this one, plz review and tell me! But you have to reply before 10 days. Well, how did you think of my two stories? Were they good? Were they bad? Idk, you know though, so TELL ME! Lol, plz review!


End file.
